


Daybreak

by Inner Voice (inner_v0ice)



Category: Historical RPF, King's Shadow - Elizabeth Alder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_v0ice/pseuds/Inner%20Voice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 October 1066.  The last sunrise before battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII, prompt: "tent"

The blue-gray pre-dawn light seeped in around the tent-flap, and Harold stared at the thin crack of light as Evyn laid out the mail. After a while, he became aware that Evyn had stopped moving. He turned and saw the boy seemingly frozen, staring at him and clutching the padded tunic with white-knuckled hands. His dark eyes spoke of fear and distress. Harold smiled to reassure him, but no words would come, because he had no answer that could soothe the foreknowledge in Evyn's eyes. He felt it too, a strange cold feeling that he was going today to meet his fate.

He took a step towards Evyn, cupped a hand around his neck to reassure him, and suddenly Evyn dropped the tunic and flew to embrace him, clutching at him as if it were the end of the world. Harold put his arms around the boy and closed his eyes, and they simply stood together for a long moment. Then Evyn pulled away a little, and Harold became aware of a strange soft sensation against his throat and collarbone. Evyn was brushing quick dry closed-mouth kisses on his skin, and Harold saw with grief that there were tears running down the boy's cheeks. He put his hands against Evyn's cheeks and wiped the tears, and stroked Evyn's hair to comfort him, and a choked sound of utter despair welled up from Evyn's throat and Harold's heart broke. Suddenly he was the one pressing kisses against Evyn's face and hair and throat, trying desperately to alleviate the sorrow of the morning, and soon the kisses were becoming more heated and less innocent as Evyn trembled and clutched at him.

Evyn was making sounds now, more sounds than Harold had ever heard him make before. Thick moans from his throat, gasps and pants and high frantic whines. It was over almost dizzyingly fast, then they were breathing hard and kneeling together on the floor of the tent. After only a moment, Evyn scrambled up, then offered Harold a hand up as well. Harold took it and stood, wincing only a little at his sore leg, and immediately Evyn was hurrying to prepare him, sliding on the quilted tunic and the ring-mail coat as if the process had never been interrupted.

There was only time for one last lingering glance at each other, one brush of lips to lips—for the first and last time—and then they were striding out to face the dawn.


End file.
